


Emotions

by aura7988



Category: Original Work
Genre: An original work, Angst, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Kings & Queens, Magical Realm, Major Character(s) death, Murder, Powerful Family, Princes & Princesses, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aura7988/pseuds/aura7988
Summary: Despite living in a realm full of magic, Amara's unable to perform it. She has spent her entire life hearing the ridicule of others. The only person Amara has is her father. She loves him, but their differences set them apart.Some aspects of her life don't make sense. After almost twenty years of her existence, she unravels his lies. Amara learns everything she was never meant to know.She confronts him, but it ends disastrously. Having no other choice, she flees her childhood home for her safety. She seeks refuge at Aziz Castle and begs King Amore to let her work as a maid. Although he's hesitant, he willingly accepts her. During her stay, Amara befriends Amare, an orphaned guard.She may be free from her overbearing father, but Amara faces new challenges. She struggles to hide true identity from everyone and to hide her whereabouts from her father. Her unmanageable emotions could ruin everything.





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 was being mean to me. I had to cut out a couple of sentences from the synopsis. Here's the full summary:
> 
> Despite living in a realm full of magic, Amara's unable to perform it. She has spent her entire life hearing the ridicule of others. The only person Amara has is her father. She loves him, but their differences set them apart. She craves a life that he doesn't control. He's insistent on keeping her locked away.
> 
> Some aspects of her life don't make sense. After almost twenty years of her existence, she unravels his lies. Her life isn't what it seems. She discovers many of his secrets, along with the truth. Amara learns everything she was never meant to know.
> 
> She confronts him, but it ends disastrously. Having no other choice, she flees her childhood home for her safety. She seeks refuge at Aziz Castle and begs King Amore to let her work as a maid. Although he's hesitant, he willingly accepts her. During her stay, Amara befriends Amare, an orphaned guard, who has dedicated himself to the king.
> 
> She may be free from her overbearing father, but Amara faces new challenges. She struggles to hide true identity from everyone and to hide her whereabouts from her father. Her unmanageable emotions could ruin everything.
> 
> Will she ever learn how to control her emotions with the help of Amare, her first and only friend?

Undergoing editing at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Hope you liked it! Feel free to comment your opinion down below.:)


End file.
